Polaris (Yost Universe)
| fam = (Father) (Half-Sister) (Half-Brother) | wxm = | voice = Liza del Mundo | other = X-Men }} Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris, is the daughter of and half-sister of and . Biography Polaris is a part of Magneto's family. She is a lonely girl of about eighteen, isolated from most people. She wishes to see the world and live her life, but fears her father will do something rash if she chooses otherwise. She's daddy's little girl and worked at his every whim. However, later arrives and woos her into believing many things, one which included her being trapped in Genosha forever. Polaris harbored some feelings for Gambit, and even attempted to run away with him. However, Gambit in the end betrayed her and taught her the world was exactly like Gambit, distrustful, horrid, yet beautiful. After Gambit's failure in stealing Magneto's helmet, and departure, Lorna still harbors some lingering feelings for him. At the end, Lorna leaves her father's side, and joins her sister, Wanda. Together, they banish their father and their brother off the island of Genosha. Alternate Version In a , was destroyed by the , Magneto arrived at a tough decision, and sacrificed his life for his daughter. Before he perished, he gave her his helmet and cape to Lorna as a symbol of a legacy passed on. Genosha was eventually destroyed, and Polaris became mentally unstable. When and his showed up. She fought them using her powers, which were as powerful as her father's enough to scare away. She treated Professor Xavier as his father's enemy, and blamed them all for his death. Xavier repeatedly stated that he was Magneto's friend and not his enemy. Polaris still attacked, but gave up when Xavier calmed her mind down and gave her back the helmet and cape. He stated that Lorna was never a soldier, and he and Magneto knew that. The poor girl was left to be in her ruined home while they left. However, Polaris returned with as what she'd finally trained herself to be what her father thought she'd never become a soldier and believed that as long as she live Magneto's dream might come true. She helped Charles and the others destroy . Powers and Abilities Polaris is a mutant who has powers that are similar to those of her father, Magneto. Her ability is to mentally manipulate metal. Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. Without her father's helmet, she's vulnerable to telepathic attacks. Personality Polaris is a lonely girl who wishes to see the world and live her life, but fears her father Magneto will do something rash if she chooses otherwise. She is Magneto's little girl and worked at his every whim. Background Polaris was voiced by Liza del Mundo. In the Comics Was the first female recruit on the following the original five. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Lorna Dane (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Lorna Dane (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men)